


Party Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Party Time

Title: Party Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #242: Friendship  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Er, fluffy snarry slash?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Party Time

~

“You can invite someone, too.”

Severus shrugged. “Who I would invite?”

“Minerva, maybe?” Harry asked. “She’s your friend.”

“She would be shocked, as I am not in the habit of throwing parties.” Severus took a sip of tea. “That is more your speed.”

“You hate parties.”

“You noticed? Astounding.”

Harry grinned. “That’s why I’m calling it a dinner instead of a party.”

“Semantics.”

“They’re our friends, Severus.”

Severus sighed. “I shall remain here, and I shall not hex anyone. Isn’t that enough?”

“If that’s all you can manage, then yes.” Harry kissed Severus. He would take what he could get.

~


End file.
